The World Under Mockingbird Tree
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Erika yang telah beranjak dewasa, kini menyadari jika dunia bukan lagi tempat bermain yang menyenangkan. {AU}


Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari karya transformatif ini.

.

.

Semasa Erika tinggal di kota Maycomb, ia tidak pernah bermain _game_. Bisa dibilang ia tidak memiliki ponsel yang memungkinkannya bermain _game_. Di waktu kanak-kanak tersebut, ia hanya melakukan permainan tradisional bersama anak-anak lain; seperti bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, kelereng, sepak bola, dan permainan sejenis itu.

Namun, kini, di usianya yang menginjak 25, dengan Las Vegas sebagai tempat tinggal sementara, di matanya permainan itu tampak seperti fantasi.

Erika sedang membagi kenangan tersebut kepada Lovino. Sayangnya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak peka dengan perenungannya.

"Jadi ceritanya kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

"Aku tidak merindukannya seperti pikiran dangkalmu itu, Lovi." Erika memutar bola matanya, mendapati Lovino ikut berdiri di balkon sepertinya, menikati pemandangan kota menjelang sore yang mulai ramai; oleh kendaraan dan lampu jalan. "Yeah, aku merasa senang dapat tinggal di Las Vegas dan bekerja di sini. Aku tadi hanya heran, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan masa kecil aku yang penuh tawa? Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa merasa depresi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang dan melupakan kebahagiaanku pada waktu aku kecil dulu?"

"Itu tandanya karena kau sudah dewasa, Erika."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau aku sudah dewasa. Tapi, apakah dengan menjadi dewasa aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa merasa bahagia?"

"Kenapa kau seperti terobsesi dengan kata 'bahagia'? Itu hanya satu kosakata di kamus, Erika. Masih ada milyaran kosakata lainnya. Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu serius."

"Aku hanya ingin memahami diriku sendiri. Ketika aku masih kecil, aku hanya berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku. Kemudian, setelah aku perlahan-lahan menjadi remaja, aku mulai bermimpi. Tiada hari tanpa mimpi. Aku bahkan menuliskan mimpi-mimpi itu di buku. Atau pada batang pohon. Aku naik pohon itu, sambil mendengarkan burung mocking bernyanyi dengan merdu dan mengobrol bersama teman tentang mimpi-mimpiku, mimpi-mimpi kita. Ketika aku dewasa, aku belajar dan berjuang keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi tersebut. Tapi, setelah aku benar-benar meraihnya, setelah aku sukses dan memiliki banyak uang, tiba-tiba aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu—bukan berarti aku merindukan masa kecilku—tapi aku ingin kembali ke awal, seperti keadaan di mana aku belum meraih mimpiku."

Erika berhenti berbicara demi mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Emosinya meluap tak terbendung. "Aku merasa, dunia bukanlah tempat bermain yang menyenangkan."

"Kedengarannya kau seperti bosan dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Kau merasa jenuh, Erika? Kau merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaanmuyang sekarang?"

Erika menggeleng tegas. "Bukan seperti itu, Lovi. Rasanya aku seperti kehabisan mimpi. Aku membutuhkan mimpi lagi yang ingin kuraih, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan mimpiku selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Lovino menoleh kepada Erika, mengamati perempuan itu dengan sorot mata yang malu-malu. "Aku … sepertinya aku tahu apa mimpimu selanjutnya, Erika."

Mata Erika membulat. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu, Erika." Lovino mengedip nakal. "Bukankah itu mimpi yang sangat indah untuk diwujudkan? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu merasa bahagia?"

Erika tertawa. "Dasar perusak suasana. Kalau hanya itu, aku juga sudah tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu perkata 'ya' dan menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari bersama denganku. Dengan begitu, mimpimu akan memiliki episode selanjutnya dan berada di jalan yang benar."

Lovino selalu saja begitu. Lelaki itu selalu bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari Erika dengan pikiran yang lapang. Tidak menghina, juga tidak menyanggah. Hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali berkomentar sewajarnya. Oh, tipikal yang sangat Erika sukai.

Lovino merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil hitam. Ia memegang tangan Erika, lalu menyusupkan cincin di jari manis perempuan itu. Lovino mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi, bersama dengan Lovino yang ada di sisinya, Erika berpikir, dunia ini masihlah tempat bermain yang menyenangkan.

.

.

{end}


End file.
